herofandomcom-20200223-history
Toru Kugami
Toru Kugami is a heroine of Crimson Alive: Burst Again. Story Hopefully, that is not a place of battle opportunity to meet each other the next. Toru Kugami are operatives of a secret organization "Ouroboros" to main pairs irregular deal. With the unique ability among different function's that manipulate the ice she is also a close aide of the leader of the Ouroboros. Her current mission is the annihilation of special irregular that seems to have entered the country from abroad. With regard to the irregular, rumors her it is not even very good ears had arrived. If the rumor is true, it is inevitable that it is necessary to urgently deal. Faithful to the duties she, went into action immediately. Toru "Before civilians is sacrificed, unless appropriate action ..." Description Toru is the operative of the secret organization Ouroboros to deal with Kuni-Jo and main pairs of an irregular. She has a unique ability among the different functions to manipulate the ice element in the entourage of the leader of Ouroboros. Appearances Crimson Alive: Burst Again Characters of Maker-rated game was released in 2003, "CRIMSON ALIVE Burst Again". The skill and Ashiwaza of ice attribute and good, operatives of the secret organization. I'm wearing the inner and knee socks that are clearly visible body of line. Somehow but coloring is similar to her, I said that the design of the characters to manipulate cold air example dyed in cooler is not uncommon. In addition to the deathblow configuration wave Shoryu, rush technique "White Fang" to connect from kick jump knee to Summer Salt, high-performance kick dive has a such as "white dagger", is easy to handle straightforward. Do not let too much bother me. And because I do not want out to the forced means if possible. Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter Her mission is to annihilate the special irregular that seems to have entered the country from abroad. With regard to the irregular , rumors her it is not even very good in ear had arrived. If rumors are true, that would require immediate action inevitable. For faithful duties, she went into action immediately. Before civilians is sacrificed , unless appropriate action ... Profile Ability who manipulate the flame. I have two people living with Kazuma is a twin brother. There is a secret to the birth, details unknown for parents. Be of perpetuated the ability for the flame, there seems to be a secret about this. *Fighting Style:Ability + Ouroboros formula funeral soldiers fighting skills to manipulate ice *Age:18 *Occupation:Ouroboros combat operatives *Personality:It is a mild-mannered polite, but personality inflexible with serious. In the first mission and instruction, you have pride in theirown work. *Family:Insulating state and parents *Hobbies:hot spring tour (Which bother is said to be stinking old Towa), indoor cultivation *Favorite thing:Warm place, hot spring *Dislikes:Cold location (Such as a room that works too much of cooling), Morning (Low blood pressure extreme) if… If there Also personality If "Toru Kugami" ... *By adding the ice attributes based on the "Hadoken" of "Ryu," "Blizzard Surge Fist" is I can use. *By adding the ice attributes based on the "Shoryuken" of "Ryu," "Blizzard Rising Dragon" is I can use. *By adding the ice attributes based on the "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku" "Blizzard Hurricane Kick" is I use of "Ryu". *I use is based on the "Spinning Bird Kick" in the "Chun-Li" was added to ice attribute "Freezing Bird Spin". *I use is based on the "Tenshokyaku" of "Chun-Li" was added to ice attribute "Ice Heaven Rising". *During the battle, would be touched your Hip Towa, and yelling to be "Do you have anywhere touch!", That was hit in the face forever in the hip attack. Videos Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter - Kugami Toru - Playthrough Crimson Alive Extreme Encounter All Final Acts & Max Forces Gallery Toru_Kugami.png Toru Kugami_Uniforms_Jormungand.png|Uniforms Jormungand External links Wiki * *Crimson Alive Wiki *MUGEN DATABASE Fandom *Toru Kugami Fanart **deviantART Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Orphans Category:Brutes Category:Hybrids Category:Superheroes